


camera (flash) camera (flash)

by kumquatjam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is a camboy, Glenn Fraldarius is a slut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned Holst Goneril, Nipple Piercings, Past Glenn/Miklan - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam
Summary: By all accounts, Glenn Fraldarius was a model student. Eldest son of Rodrigue and the late Adalene Fraldarius, co-founders of Blaiddyd Consulting, the largest consulting firm in Fhirdiad. Earned an athletic scholarship to fence at Garreg Mach University. Majored in computer science, minored in business, all with a 4.0 GPA. Captained the GMU fencing team senior year, when he led them to GMU’s first national cup since the days of the legendary duo of Lambert Blaiddyd and his own father, Rodrigue Fraldarius. Enrolled in Garreg Mach’s MBA program right after graduation. Poised to succeed Rodrigue as one of the most successful businessman on the continent.He was also a degenerate who couldn’t back down from a challenge.--Or, Glenn is a camboy and the mysterious prince_of_faerghus is his favorite client.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	camera (flash) camera (flash)

Glenn started camming on a dare.

He had been three drinks deep, sprawled out on Holst’s sofa as he lazily watched Balthus blow O rings toward the ceiling. “A dare, huh… heard you wouldn’t post a video of yourself jacking off online, Fraldarius,” Holst had drawled, grinning at him lasciviously. From her perch on the ottoman, almost completely obscured by a cloud of smoke, Catherine cackled.

“Bring it, Goneril,” Glenn had replied. A Fraldarius never backed down from a challenge. The next day, his hastily produced solo porn video had amassed almost a hundred thousand views. The next weekend, holyknightsvenn.com went live, after Glenn had stayed up 48 hours straight to code it. To the surprise of no one, Glenn was a natural (“They can’t even see your face but they can tell how much you love cock,” Holst had scoffed). Glenn certainly hadn’t complained about the extra weekly cashflow; he now had the extra money to invest in a high quality webcam and all the new lingerie he wanted, after all.

The rest was history.

By all accounts, Glenn Fraldarius was a model student. Eldest son of Rodrigue and the late Adalene Fraldarius, co-founders of Blaiddyd Consulting, the largest consulting firm in Fhirdiad. Earned an athletic scholarship to fence at Garreg Mach University. Majored in computer science, minored in business, all with a 4.0 GPA. Captained the GMU fencing team senior year, when he led them to GMU’s first national cup since the days of the legendary duo of Lambert Blaiddyd and his own father, Rodrigue Fraldarius. Enrolled in Garreg Mach’s MBA program right after graduation. Poised to succeed Rodrigue as one of the most successful businessmen on the continent.

He was also a degenerate cockslut who couldn’t back down from a challenge.

Rodrigue had given up on him shortly after he had come home after work to the sight of Miklan pushing a needle through Glenn’s nipple in the piano room when he was sixteen years old. “Just be safe,” his long-suffering father had sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and trudging up the stairs. “And clean up after yourselves. If I see any needles lying around, you’re grounded for the rest of your life.” Two hours later, nipples still smarting and jaw still sore from the blowjob that Miklan had requested as payment, his email inbox pinged with piercing aftercare instructions forwarded from Rodrigue’s work account.

That was the way it was: Rodrigue worried about his sons, but was so used to Glenn’s antics that he could no longer muster anything but tired acceptance of Glenn’s ways. As long as Glenn was doing well in school and not getting arrested, Rodrigue let him handle himself. Glenn thrived with the freedom. He excelled in everything he put his mind to, from handling his sabre to taking one; camming was just the latest challenge that he was eager to master.

Every time he put himself in front of the camera was a performance, and Glenn was anything but shy under the spotlight. He loved crafting his image almost as much as he enjoyed the attention that came with it: the makeup, the jewelry, the clothes. Tonight he settled on a pair of cream-colored panties with a matching pair of lacy thigh-highs and matching garter belt, delicate lace scraping pleasantly along the top of his thighs as he shimmied into them. He switched out his plain straight barbells with the little swords Holst had gotten him, running his thumb against each tapered point. Pursing his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror, he reached for the pink gloss. There was no need to do a full face of makeup—he always made sure anything above his lips remained out of frame—but he couldn’t resist just a little pop of color to make his lips look full and kissable. By the time he was ready and had logged in at 11:04 PM exactly, thirty or so users were already loitering in the waiting room. Good. He liked to keep them waiting.

> > live2eat: ur late 2day, slut  
>  > birdinandvonfyre: quite dishonorable to keep your eager audience waiting in such a fashion! a true professional would not do such a thing!  
>  > needanap420: almost fell asleep before you showed up  
>  > ignob_ross: what took u so long  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: I’m sure Svenn had good reason to be late tonight. Don’t be rude.

Glenn did a last check, straightening his thigh-highs and checking that everything above his mouth was obscured before he flipped the camera on and reclined back against his sheets. For a few moments, he let his audience drink in the sight of him: his back artfully arched to call attention to the jewelry winking on his chest, his long hair pooling in dark waves against the bedsheets, his legs just slightly too spread to be casual. “Thanks for waiting,” he said breezily. He dipped a finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue along it before letting go with a pop. “What are we going to do tonight, hm? A toy, maybe?” He ran his hand up his stomach, between his pecs, circling his nipple. His favorite pink vibe was already prepared and ready on his nightstand, but he liked giving his viewers the illusion of choice.

> > birdinandvonfyre: the bejeweled plug, if you please  
>  > deekay: play with that pretty little hole til you cry, little bitch  
>  > needanap420: vibe  
>  > live2eat: can you, like, drizzle whipping cream on your nips. thx

Glenn couldn’t stifle a snort as he glanced at the flurry of messages in the chatbox. “Food play’s extra. Get me on private stream, and then we can talk.” He moved on to his other nipple, letting out a soft hiss of pleasure as he rolled the oversensitive nub between his fingers. Heat was already pooling in the bottom of his belly, both from his teasing touches and from the mere thought that others were watching. Thirty people had logged on and paid money to enter the stream, just for the chance to jack off to the way Glenn tweaked his nipples and flashed the delicate curves of his ass. He felt almost bad taking their hard-earned money like this, but not quite enough to stop. It wasn’t his fault that Bill from Accounting with a beer gut and a lackluster love life couldn’t get laid, he reasoned.

He arched his back as he turned to reach for his vibe, giving his viewers a nice view of the long, flowing hair that cascaded in waves down his back. One hand sneaked down to trace circles into his inner thighs, his legs falling open to frame the bulge straining against the front of his panties. “Look what a mess you’ve made of me,” he murmured, lowly, ghosting a palm over the front of them. The fabric was already darkened to the point of being translucent, his cock twitching and drooling messily. He traced his fingers against the dampness and then swept them into his mouth, slurping loudly as he chased the faint taste of himself against his skin. His eyes flickered to the screen. Tips were already starting to trickle in as hungry men urged him on, begged him to show them his pretty cock, his little balls, his pink hole. Glenn had them hooked—it was time to reel one of them in.

He switched on the vibe to the lowest setting, the buzz of it filling the room as it rumbled to life. He ran it along his thighs first, gooseflesh prickling as the head of the vibrator pressed figure eights into his skin. “Feels good,” he moaned lowly, voice caught on a half sob as he finally, finally pressed the toy against the bulge of his cock. Even through the soaked fabric of his panties, it felt overwhelming, like all his nerve endings were firing straight pleasure into his brain. He lost track of time after that, drifting in and out of awareness as he ran the vibe up and down his length. He ebbed and flowed like waves lapping at the beach; sometimes he would tumble dangerously close to the edge before turning the vibrations down, harsh pants punching out of him as he reined himself in; sometimes he would build himself up, thighs quivering in anticipation as he increased the speed just so. An unknown amount of time passed as Glenn edged himself closer and closer, sighs spilling out of him like water as he closed in on the precipice. Just as he was about to teeter off of it, he abruptly switched the toy off.

> > needanap420: WHAT  
>  > birdinandvonfyre: turn it back on this instant!  
>  > ignob_ross: you’re so beautiful... can i paint you

“I think it’s time to open bidding for the private show,” Glenn managed to make out as he caught his breath, setting his vibrator down in favor of tapping a few keys on his keyboard. He sat up, focusing the camera on the taut planes of his chest and stomach. “Highest tip in the next two minutes gets a private show.”

> > needanap420 tipped $25!  
>  > live2eat tipped $50!  
>  > bob_ross tipped $70!  
>  > brigidqueen tipped $75!  
>  > kyphonandloog tipped $85!  
>  > birdinandvonfyre tipped $100!  
>  > prince_of_faerghus tipped $250!

“Looks like you’re the winner, Prince of Faerghus,” Glenn said. “Hope you had as much fun as I did tonight, everyone. I’ll see you next week.” He closed out of the stream and opened a new one, just him and prince_of_faerghus.

Glenn had most of his customers figured out, but the Prince was an oddball, even though he had been a regular for a few months. He didn’t speak much in the main chat, didn’t request anything from Glenn, but without fail sniped the private show every week. He always waited until the end to bid too, as if he knew it meant more money for Glenn. During private sessions he was unfailingly polite and almost disarmingly earnest. Glenn had encountered all sorts of odd requests before: a guy who had asked him to choke himself until he passed out, one who just wanted a close up of his big toenail for the full forty five minutes. The Prince would ask him to jack off, shower him with compliments and praise, and then tip twice as much as anyone else.

Glenn liked him.

“I missed you, Your Highness,” he said, soft and teasing, though there was an undercurrent of truth behind his words that he didn’t want to acknowledge. “What are you in the mood for today?”

> > prince_of_faerghus is typing…  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: It would be an honor for me to watch you continue to tease yourself. Only if you’re comfortable with that though! Please do not feel pressured.

He was adorable. “On or off?” Glenn asked, playing with the hem of the waistband.

> > prince_of_faerghus: Off. But please, keep the thigh-highs on if you can.

That was an easy enough request. Glenn worked efficiently, unhooking the garter belt and shucking everything until he was clad in nothing but his thigh highs, dick smearing messy against his stomach.

> > prince_of_faerghus: You’re absolutely gorgeous.  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: Could you touch yourself?

“Your wish is my command, Your Highness,” Glenn said. He wrapped a loose fist around the length of his cock, giving it a few cursory strokes. He had softened a bit, but it didn’t take long for him to work himself back to hardness. Was the Prince stroking himself on the other side of that screen? Was he matching Glenn’s movements, stroke for stroke? He wondered which hand he liked to use, if he would like the same twist of the wrist at the top that Glenn did. He wondered if the Prince had big hands. “Wish you were here with me.” The words came out unbidden. To his horror, he kind of meant them.

> > prince_of_faerghus: Yes. It is quite silly, but sometimes I long for the same thing.  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: Is that odd? I don’t mean to overstep. I respect your boundaries, of course.

Glenn let out a chuckle. “There’s no need to be so formal, Princeling.” It was all fantasy, anyway; for all he knew, the Prince lived halfway around the world. It wasn’t like they would ever meet each other. Glenn’s hand tightened against himself, stroking up and down slowly. His other flicked at a nipple, jolts of pleasure-pain flashing through him as he threw his head back, gasping. It had been too long since someone else had played with them. He longed for the warm press of a tongue, or the teasing nip of teeth.

> > prince_of_faerghus: I wish I could touch you.  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: Could you use the toy again? This time inside of you?

Glenn picked up the toy, considering. “I’ll just have to stretch myself out first so it fits, Your Highness.” He slid a pillow under his hips, folding his legs upward to display himself properly. His fans always liked his flexibility, and now His Highness had a front row seat to the sight of his milky pale thighs and his puffy pink hole. With a practiced hand, Glenn reached behind himself, finding the little pucker. He encircled it once, twice, before gently pushing a finger in.

Glenn loved this part: the slow, steady push of getting filled, feeling like he was turning himself inside out, making space for someone else in his body. His eyes fluttered shut as he adjusted, marveling at the way his body clenched so tightly around him. He was made to be filled up with cock, fucked hard and put away wet. Once he reached the second knuckle, he slipped another finger inside and scissored them, stretching them out experimentally. He could imagine the warm weight of a body above him as he pressed his fingers deeper inside. The angle was all wrong, his fingers not long enough, but it was better than nothing. “Are you touching yourself, Your Highness?”

> > prince_of_faerghus: I am.  
>  > prince_of_fearghus: I will admit that I have been since the beginning of the stream.  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: Please continue.

Glenn obliged, jamming in a third finger and biting off a growl at the stretch as he eyed his vibe. He was impatient for the main event; besides, he didn’t mind the slight burn that accompanied the stretch, the proof that this was real and immediate. “You think I’m ready for your cock, Your Highness?” he gasped out, other hand clenching and tangling in the sheets.

> > prince_of_faerghus: Yes.  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: You’re truly a vision. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.  
>  > prince_of_faerghus has tipped $50!  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: The toy, please. Whenever you’re ready.

Glenn grasped the silicone toy, running his thumb along the side. He positioned it with ease and slowly began to push it in, enjoying the way his insides fluttered around the length of it. He let out a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding as he bottomed out, the vibrator nestled deep inside of him; he couldn’t suppress the startled yowl as he flicked it on. “Wish this were your cock instead,” he moaned out, thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He wanted to collapse, bury his head in his pillows, curl up around himself until all he could focus on was the steady buzz against his insides. Focus, focus, focus, he thought, deliriously. Then—“You would fill me up so well, Your Highness. Just want to be… your royal cocksleeve.” Vibrations continued to batter his body, sparks of pleasure racing down his spine to the tips of his toes. They were scrambling his brain, his thoughts hazy and syrupy: all he could focus on was the rasp of bedsheets against his elbows, the drip of sweat pooling off his forehead, the frenzied pants that punched out of his chest. “Tell me,” Glenn gasped unthinkingly, “Are you as big as this toy?”

> > prince_of_faerghus: I’m, uh. Bigger.

“Oh?” Glenn grinned, wrapping one hand around his cock, matching the tempo of the vibrations with rapid strokes. “You’ll have to prove it, Your Highness. This toy is one of my bigger ones, you know.” Immediately after the words exited his mouth he regretted them; working this job, he had received plenty of unsolicited dick pics, but he had never asked for one. Somehow, he doubted that the Prince would ever be one to share. He found himself holding his breath in anticipation, then tried to tamp it down. The Prince of Faerghus is an ugly bastard, he tried to tell himself. He’s probably a forty year old balding man with an estranged wife and two and a half kids. He’s not actually interested. Why am I getting invested—

> > prince_of_faerghus has sent an image!

Glenn clicked on it, opening the attached image. And oh—the Prince of Faerghus wasn’t ugly at all. At least, his cock wasn’t: fat and thick, precome beading up at the head, gorgeous curve of it jutting upward, base nestled in a thicket of downy golden hair—

Glenn let out a wail as his body went rigid, every muscle in his body tensing as he spurted messily over his stomach. The vibrator continued to whir, battering his oversensitive insides as Glenn gasped, blinking tears out of his eyes. He felt like he was floating in space, head empty except for the thought of that magnificent cock inside his mouth, his ass, anywhere as long as it was filling him up. He needed it inside of him more than anything else that he had ever seen in his life. It wasn’t until he came to and saw the garbled messages on the Prince’s end that he realized that he had been babbling everything aloud.

> > prince_of_faerghus has tipped $100!  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: You’re too kind to me.  
>  > prince_of_faerghus: Until… until next time?

“You bet, Your Highness,” Glenn gasped out, reaching over to flip the camera off.

Glenn lay there for a while, gathering his wits about him. He got up to clean off, mechanically going through the motions: taking down the camera, stripping his bed of his sheets and shoving them in the laundry basket, stripping off his clothes and changing into comfy pajamas. Once he was done, he sat down again, grabbing his laptop and opened the chat once more.

Honestly, he hadn’t been exaggerating; the Prince’s cock was the prettiest he had ever seen. It had to be longer and thicker than Glenn, and shapely too. Glenn would love to use it as a toy, riding the Prince with abandon. He could almost imagine how nicely he would blush at the sight of him. Would he even take his boxers off? Glenn wondered. Or would he be so impatient he would just pull himself out like he did here—

Wait.

Glenn squinted, zooming in on the base of the Prince’s cock. Something about it seemed… familiar.

The realization hit him faster than his orgasm had earlier. Those boxers, embroidered with silly cartoon boas... Felix had jokingly gifted an exact pair to Dimitri last year during the annual Blaiddyd-Fraldarius Christmas dinner. The silhouette of a stuffed animal behind him, a blue lion with a hand-sewn eyepatch: Glenn had given one exactly like it to Dimitri when he was five, and Felix had sewn the eyepatch when Dimitri had accidentally smashed the lion’s eye when they were fourteen. Glenn’s eyes roved to the bedsheets: royal blue, Dimitri’s favorite color, with cartoon lions, Dimitri’s favorite animal, printed on them. He suddenly felt very, very cold.

prince_of_faerghus was Dimitri. His little brother’s best friend, Dimitri. His neighbor, Dimitri. The boy he had known since birth, Dimitri.

And Glenn was in way, way too deep.

**Author's Note:**

> i lurk on twitter @kumquatjamkat


End file.
